The Best of Plans
by Ollos de corza
Summary: Maze is growing more concerned about Lucifer's obsession with the mortal. The question is what will she do to break Lucifer free of this obsession?
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfiction. I'm currently working on the next chapter for Devil's Child but wanted to get this idea on paper as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Maze finished wiping down the last of the glasses as she prepared the bar. Everything, as always, was in the exact spot she intended it to be in. But with another hour before Lux opened she had nothing to do but think. She began double checking her liquor stock, she needed to be doing something otherwise the disturbing thoughts that had been plaguing her for days would be impossible to keep at bay. Today though, it was not enough to keep her hands busy. Her thoughts were firmly stuck on the same subject it had been for weeks. What was wrong with Lucifer? How was she going to get him back to Hell? And the most awful thought of all, A was right. Lucifer was changing. He could be wounded now.

Maze gave up checking the liquor. She knew it was all exactly as she wanted before she had begun her double-check. She leaned on the bar and let her thoughts go over the same tired subjects. Lucifer was able to be wounded. He needed to go back to Hell. It all had something to do with the cop. Yes, the cop. If Lucifer didn't find her so interesting he wouldn't be so stubborn. Maze had thought about simply killing her. But even she, lover of giving and receiving pain shuddered at what Lucifer would do to her. She would have to come up with some other way to remove the cop from Lucifer's thoughts.

Lux was in full swing that night. The usual group of starlets, degenerates, trust fund kids, and the occasional somebody swarmed together forming a pulsating crowd on the dance floor. Halfway through the night Lucifer appeared at the bar with his typical designer suite and smirk.

"The detective will be here tonight. Make sure she gets that drink she likes Maze." She hand not bothered stopping pouring drinks to listen to him. It was the same thing he said every time the cop was coming by the club. Maze had a talent for telling what kind of drinks people liked. And since first mixing the bright pink concoction for the the mortal Lucifer insisted that it be ready for her every time she turned up at Lux. She shot Lucifer a glare to express her displeasure. She was going to have to figure out some way to make Lucifer loose interest in this moral.

"Now Maze, don't give me that look. I have a new plan. That rubbish pick up artist stuff didn't work so I've decide to go back to basics." He smile was wider now. "Really, I should have thought of it before but she does so have a way of complicating matters." This caught Maze's attention.

"And what, exactly is your new plan for banging the mortal?"

Lucifer took a sip of his drink, "I am going to spoiler her. Anything she even mentions wanting, desiring, no matter how trivial I will provide. Women have go to bed with me nearly since the beginning of the human race out of gratitude. So, from now on, when she is here she is to have whatever she wants from the bar and kitchen without question. Is that understood?" Maze gave a curt nod and began mixing the mortals drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I swear I'm working on Devil's Child but this story has taken over my brain at the moment.

For the next few weeks Maze watch the mortal and Lucifer play their silly game. The mortal insulted him, was rude, reject him every day. But, she could see Lucifer's obsession growing. His eyes constantly on the mortal, and true to his devilish word he was more than attentive. No sooner would the mortal say she was hungry than Maze was forced to bring something from the kitchen for her. The mortal complained of a slight chill and Lucifer sent Maze upstairs to find a jacket left behind by some forgotten starlet. And one it went. Usually with protest from the mortal. She was no more welcoming to Lucifer's attentions then before he hatched his new plan.

It was not one of Lucifer's better ideas. Maze thought it rather clumsy, even, thought she was loathed to use the word in relations to Lucifer, desperate. And that she could not stand. This mortal was making Lucifer no better than a desperate school boy trying to impress his crush with stuff animals and a custom play list. It made her burn with rage. He was Lucifer, the King of Hell and he was making a complete fool of himself.

It was the night the case they had been working on was solved that the solution came to Maze. Lucifer had somehow convinced the mortal to come to the Lux to celebrate. Maze saw them walking in just as she was finishing cleaning the last of the glasses from the bar from last call.

"Maze, darling two drinks please. Our usual orders if you don't mind." He barely looked at her as he spoke. His eyes were locked onto the mortal next to him. She listen as she made the drinks. If it wasn't stopping Lucifer for going back to hell she would have laughed at how hard he was trying to impress the mortal.

"Really detective, your home is nice but it is rather far from the precinct. And a woman such as yourself should have her own place. What if your mother were to walk in while you had a gentleman caller?"

"Right, I'll just go out and get a penthouse on my salary." The mortal said in her that sarcastic ton she used with Lucifer.

"No of course not. Don't be ridiculous. But you know, I do own several very lovey places around the city.

Maze set their drinks down, forcefully. Lucifer gave her a displeased look.

"Thank you Maze. Off you go now." She felt his eyes on her back as she left. Let him be displeased she though. He was being a complete idiot and she would let him know that however she could. As she reached the stairs she her the mortal rebuffing Lucifer's offer and the clinking of ice as the mortal picked up her drink. An idea slowly formed in Maze's mind and by the time she got to the top of the stairs her frown was, as the earth saying went, turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another month for the perfect opportunity to present itself. Maze had to be very careful with this plan. She watched Lucifer and the mortal waiting for a time they were both in a relatively good mood and there were minimal distractions for either of them. Watching the King of Hell continue to make a fool of himself was almost unbearable but with her plan firmly in mind she managed to keep herself together.

Lucifer was more attentive than ever to the mortal. Usually she rejected whatever Lucifer presented to her. There was one time she did except. She had offhandedly mentioning some movie she wanted to see and Lucifer was on the phone arranging a private screening at Lux. When he discovered it was a children's movie and the mortal brought her spawn even Maze had to laugh at Lucifer's expression of disappointment.

Then, the perfect opportunity came. The spawn was with its father, Lucifer had helped the mortal solve some case that they seemed particularly pleased with. And, most importantly Lucifer had once again convinced the mortal to come to Lux to celebrate. Maze kept her mask up. It would not do to have Lucifer get suspicious though she wondered if he would notice at all. All is energy was taken up by the mortal. She poured their drinks, served them with her usual sour expression and walked away quickly. As usual when Lucifer was able to convince the mortal to come to Lux, they stayed for hours, long past the last call.

Maze careful watched their drink, delivering fresh ones promptly. On their third drink she noticed the mortal deeply blush at something Lucifer said. Yes, thought Maze. Good, soon Lucifer will have her out of his mind. She watched as the mortal sipped her drink, blushed more, and then smiled at Lucifer.

For his part Lucifer seem to not suspect anything yet. He expression told Maze he was pleased with the mortals new behavior. As the crowds died down Maze was able to listen to some of their conversation.

"Detective I like this new side of you. Loosing up a bit is healthy you know."

"I…I don't know what you are talking about." The deep blush had not left her cheeks for a full 10 minutes.

"Of course not." He answered in a sarcastic tone and moved closer to her.

"Are you finally coming around to my charms?" He was leaning in close to her his dark eyes almost completely black. The mortal was looking at him. Maze watched as she wiped down the counter. Come on, she thought to herself. Three doses should have had them in bed already. The mortal seemed to have some kind of resistance, the effects were coming on more slowly than Maze had anticipated. Come on, stop wasting time mortal, do what you know you want to do.

Lucifer was leaning in close to the mortal who was looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"Lucifer," her voice was breathy, "I feel strange." Maze saw Lucifer's smirk fall.

"Darling, what is the matter?" He is voice was concern and Maze almost broke the glass she was holding.

"Lucifer, I…" the mortal leaned up and kissed him.

Endnote: Either the next chapter or the one following we get to see Lucifer confront Maze about her little plan. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer mind was stunned. Chloe was kissing him, her body was pressed against his and he hands were gripping his arms. His mind went from a complete stop to six miles an hour when he felt her tongue. His thoughts were rapid fire: She had been acting strange all night. Blushing. Giggling, leaning close, they had been having their drinks, flirting, her voice rang in his head "I feel strange", something was wrong. Grabber her arms he firmly pushed her away from him while keeping a firm grasp on her. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy. Drops of sweat were running down one side of her face. A few seconds passed as he took him to take in this information, and she lunged at him.

"Chloe!" He kept his grip firm on her arms.

"Lucifer…I….want…." She was moving, trying to get out of his grasp, leaning into him. Bloody hell, he thought to himself. What had happened to her? She had stopped moving. Now she was looking up at him with a smirk on her face,

"Don't you want me?" He had never heard anyone woman sound so sultry, so inviting. He should feel elated. He had been trying to get her bed for months. But, now that she was offering herself so opening all he felt was confusion. There was something else something he could not place. She interrupted his thoughts again.

"I know you do." Her voice was low, "I don't know why I resisted for so long. Please Lucifer, take me upstairs." Her smirk depended, "I brought my handcuffs with me. Not that they are any good on you. But," She slowly leaned towards him again, he kept her harms in his hands but left her come closer, "They do work on me." Lucifer mind was made up.

"Why detective, I do like the way you think. Yes, let's take this somewhere more private. She let out a giggle as they stood. He picked up their glasses and headed for the stairs. Getting her to the stairs was difficult. Her hands were all over him, running up his arms under his jacket playing with the buttons of his dress shirt. He felt rather proud he got them both upstairs fully clothed. After closing the door to the penthouse, he set their drinks down and led her to the bedroom.

"Now, stay here dear. I have to get a few things." Chloe protested, strongly. It took several minutes to get her to stay in the room. Returning to the living room he pick up Chloe's drink and began examining the glass, smelling it and dipping a one finger into it to taste it. His inspection complete rage filled his body and his eyes blazed red. He wanted to go down stairs and throw Maze through a wall. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of leaving Chloe alone. In her current state there was no telling what she would do if he left.

"Lucifer! Where are you?" Her voice floated through his penthouse. He was going to have to think fast.

"Just another moment dear. Then I'll come take care of you."


End file.
